Hypno-shroom
Hypno-shroom is a single-use mushroom that appears in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It causes the next zombie biting it to turn around and attack other zombies. Hypno-shroom has swirly eyes, suggesting that it hypnotizes. It seems to be based on various psychedelic mushrooms, which affects the thinking of the brain. It makes the zombies turn into a pink-purple color. The zombie will then begin to walk to the other side of the lawn, eating other zombies on its way. Other zombies will also eat the hypnotized zombie. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Hypno-shroom is the thirteenth plant received and obtained after beating Level 2-5. Zombies that cannot be hypnotized: *Pole Vaulting Zombie (with pole) *Zomboni *Dolphin Rider Zombie (with dolphin) *Balloon Zombie (with balloon) *Pogo Zombie (with pogo stick) *Bungee Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Dr. Zomboss (since the two never interact) *Target Zombie *Squash Zombie *Giga-Football Zombie (since the two never interact) *Giga-gargantuar *Catapult Baseball Zombie (since the two never interact) *Baseball Zombie (since the two never interact) ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hypno-shroom makes a return in this game as a premium plant. It is more powerful than it was during the previous game and no longer sleeps during the day. Its sun cost was increased from 75 to 125. Hypno-shroom cannot hypnotize the following zombies: *Gargantuar and its variants (although hypnotized Gargantuars exist by feeding it with Plant Food) *Explorer Zombie (when torch is lit) *Barrel Roller Zombie (if it has its barrel) *Imp Cannon (although its Imp Pirate Zombies can be hypnotized) *Zombie Parrot *Pianist Zombie *Zombie Bull (if it has the Zombie Bull Rider) *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie (although hypnotized Disco-tron 3000s can summon hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies) *Mecha-Football Zombie *Jester Zombie (while spinning) *Wizard Zombie (although it does eat hypnotized zombies) *Zombie King *Surfer Zombie (if it has its surfboard) *Octo Zombie (although is does eat hypnotized zombies) *Fisherman Zombie *Clamshell Zombie *Any zombies it cannot interact with Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies When eaten, Hypno-shrooms will make a zombie turn around and fight for you. Usage: single use, on contact Special: makes a zombie fight for you Sleeps during the day "Zombies are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Cost: 75 Recharge: slow In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 (75 in the Chinese version) AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish When zombies eat Hypno-shrooms, they will turn around and fight for you. Special: makes a zombie fight for you Hypno-shroom has no trouble persuading zombies to fight on behalf of the plants. But he has yet to convince one to cluck like a chicken. "One day," he says. "One day." Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food Hypno-shroom glows when fed with Plant Food, any zombie which eats it transforms into a hypnotized Gargantuar. Hypno-shroom cannot take over Gargantuars themselves, as they will smash the Hypno-shroom. In the Chinese version, a non-costumed Hypno-shroom with Plant Food will transform the zombie into Buckethead Zombie, even if it is a Knight Zombie. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'???': A zombie eating it will transform into a hypnotized level 2 zombie. ** Combat Training: Hypno-shroom gains 50% more health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'???': A zombie eating it will transform into a hypnotized level 3 zombie. ** Cell Activation: Hypno-shroom gains another 50% more health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Hypno-shroom may be boosted when planted. A zombie eating it will transform into a level 4 Buckethead Zombie (if the Hypno-shroom is not costumed). ** Fighting Power: Hypno-shroom gains another 50% more health (250% of initial). Costumed Hypno-shroom with Plant Food will transform the zombie into a Gargantuar. Usage Place the Hypno-shroom directly in the path of a zombie and when that zombie reaches and tries to eat the Hypno-shroom, the zombie will face right and attack any other zombies that are behind it, using any special ability that zombie may have. Hypno-shroom cannot affect Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, or Gargantuars, as they simply smash it flat, while Dolphin Rider Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, and Pogo Zombies that still have their dolphins, poles, or pogo sticks respectively will jump over it. Also, Balloon Zombies with their balloon will float over it while Bungee Zombies will simply take it. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Standard levels The Hypno-shroom is mostly useful for dealing with powerful enemies like Football Zombies and Dancing Zombies. Note that if the Dancing Zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, it earns the achievement Disco is Undead and all the Backup Dancers it summons thereafter will be hypnotized for some reason (probably because the Backup Dancers do not have a brain and just follow their leader). Be careful when planting the Hypno-shroom in front of a Dancing Zombie or you may only end up hypnotizing a Backup Dancer, however. Beware that when hypnotizing a zombie that has a special ability, the zombie will not always use it. For example, Pogo Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pole Vaulting Zombies cannot use their pogo stick, Dolphin, or pole, respectively, to attack other zombies since they would have already lost them at the point where they could eat the Hypno-shroom. Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies cannot use their shield to protect them from other zombies, but Ladder Zombies will use their shield/ladder to protect themselves. Snorkel Zombie has no use to submerge to eat other zombies. Balloon Zombies have to land before they can eat the Hypno-shroom and thus, cannot use their balloons to fly above other zombies. Digger Zombies cannot dig again and eat other zombies from behind. However, Dancing Zombies will continue to summon hypnotized Backup Dancers and Jack-in-the-Box Zombies will explode and kill unhypnotized zombies. In later levels, it is nearly useless, due to the increasing numbers of zombies that do not eat, such as Gargantuars and Zombonis, as well as the large number of zombies later on. Vasebreaker: Third Vase In the Vasebreaker level Third Vase, try to get the Dancing Zombie to eat the Hypno-shroom, or you will end up with too many Backup Dancers to deal with. The Dancing Zombie also summons hypnotized Backup Dancers as an added bonus. Vasebreaker: Chain Reaction In the Vasebreaker level Chain Reaction, the Football Zombie is probably the most important zombie to get with the Hypno-shroom, as there are no Magnet-shrooms or Wall-nuts to defend with. Once it is taken care of, drop any remaining Hypno-shrooms on the far left, just in case any zombies make it past your Puff-shrooms and left-facing Repeaters. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hypno-shroom is again, useful against powerful, single zombies. It should be noted that while Hypno-shroom is immensely powerful against single, high health zombies, it is also easily wasted if a weaker one consumes it. Zombies which do not eat are immune to the effects of Hypno-shroom, which effectively means zombies such as Gargantuars, Explorer Zombies with their torch, unless you freeze it before it gets to the Hypno-shroom, and Jetpack Zombies are impossible to hypnotize. The Plant Food ability can easily turn the tide of a lane by turning the zombie which eats it into a Gargantuar, theme based upon the time period being played. This means that the zombie will have 180 health and deal massive damage to zombies in its path. However, as it takes a long time to smash, the hypnotized Gargantuar is vulnerable to crowds, especially Zombie Chickens. Keep in mind that four digit levels of Endless Zones will slowly render Hypno-shroom useless, as hordes of zombies will immediately come after killing the first Zombie unless there are no Gargantuars and Wizard Zombies present on a certain level then it will still be of use though as those two pose a major threat especially if in tandem in Arthur's Challenge's case. Alternatively, you can boost the Hypno-shroom. Gallery ﻿﻿Trivia General *Hypno-shroom has spiral eyes that represent the sign of hypnosis. *Hypno-shrooms cannot hypnotize zombies that do not eat plants, such as the Wizard Zombie. *When a zombie is hypnotized, any damage to the zombie before it was hypnotized will still be there. *Garlic, Hypno-shroom, Chili Bean, and Sun Bean are the only plants that have an effect on the zombies if a zombie eats it. **However, the Chili Bean must be consumed fully for its effect to activate, and the Garlic can affect more zombies (21 to be exact). *The Hypno-shroom is the only plant with a multicolored pattern. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a slowed zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, it will still move slowly at first after being hypnotized. *When a zombie bites a Hypno-shroom, no chewing sound can be heard unless it is asleep. *Any hypnotized zombie near an exploding Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will die, with the same animation as when they are killed by explosives. *If a hypnotized zombie encounters the same type of zombie, and neither zombie has taken damage, the hypnotized zombie usually will lose and die. *Hypno-shroom gets eaten after one bite unless it is asleep. *Zombies that are hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom will become purple. There will also be a red aura for a few seconds. *Hypno-shroom is vulnerable when asleep. *The Balloon Zombie can only be hypnotized if its balloon is popped and it eats the Hypno-shroom. *Hypno-shroom is one of four plants that does not blink its eyes. The others are Pumpkin, Chomper, and Flower Pot. However, Chomper has no eyes, Flower Pot always has its eyes closed, and Pumpkin has its eyes carved in. So technically, the Hypno-shroom is the only plant that cannot blink because of a swirly eye. *When a zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, you will hear a siren. The same sound also occurs when you give chocolate to Stinky the Snail or your plants in the Zen Garden. *The sound file for Hypno-shroom's effect is named "mindcontrolled.wav". *If the last zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, the zombie will just disappear, but the red aura is still present. *Hypno-shroom is the only plant with animated eyes (other than occasional blinking). *Hypnotized Peashooter Zombies will somehow still shoot peas at the player's plants from the back of their head. *Hypnotized Jalapeno Zombies will also still explode and kill all player's plants. *In Nintendo DS version, it is very hard to tell the difference between Hypno-shroom and Imitater version. *Every hypnotized zombie can kill every zombie who does not eat (Zomboni, Gargantuar) without taking damage. However, it is impossible that a hypnotized zombie will kill a full-health Gargantuar or Giga-gargantuar before it goes away. *A hypnotized Digger Zombie that is already going right will just continue on its path. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its Plant Food ability is the only way to obtain a hypnotized Gargantuars even though it merely transforms zombies into Gargantuars rather than actually hypnotizing Gargantuars. **A hypnotized Gargantuar will not be added in the Almanac if the player hasn't encountered it before. *Robo-Cone Zombie, Shield Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie with its casket, and Disco-tron 3000 are affected by Hypno-shroom, despite the fact that they do not get affected by the Chili Bean. *If any zombie in the Far Future consumes a Plant Food upgraded Hypno-shroom, it mutates into a Gargantuar Prime, but it will not shoot laser beams from its eyes. *It is the only mushroom available in the 2.3 update of the game, unless one counts the Puff-shroom, due to being featured in Piñata Parties. *If either Cowboy Zombie, a Conehead Cowboy, or a Buckethead Cowboy is hypnotized, it will still dance and change lanes when a Pianist Zombie is on screen. *According to its almanac entry, Hypno-shroom still has to convince a zombie to cluck like a chicken. This statement refers to how in many movies and TV shows, hypnosis causes the subject to cluck like a chicken. *Zombie Chickens and Zombie Weasels do not eat it completely when they get hypnotized. This can be used as a source of amusement if Hypno-shroom has been given Plant Food. **Hypnotized Zombie Chickens cannot damage other zombies (except other chickens). *Imps thrown from hypnotized Gargantuars fly backwards. *A zombie with Plant Food drops its Plant Food immediately when hypnotized. *Hypnotized zombies can eat tombstones and frozen plants. ** This makes them an ideal candidate for tombstone removal as normal zombies do a large amount of damage with each bite. *It takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to destroy a Pharaoh Zombie, provided that the casket and the zombie inside are separate objects. *Before the 2.4.1 update, the zombies who ate it somehow regained their full health after being hypnotized. *Hypno-shroom makes zombies tougher than normal zombies when hypnotized. *Now, it blinks its eyes. ** However, they are still just red swirls, making it look very bizarre. *Hypno-shroom is currently the only premium plant that is a mushroom. *It is currently the only instant-use mushroom in this game. *Chicken Wrangler Zombies who eat the Hypno-shroom with their chickens release hypnotized Zombie Chickens at other zombies. **Zombie Chickens released by hypnotized Chicken Wrangler Zombies don't turn purple like other hypnotized zombies and the chickens which bite the Hypno-shroom. *The sound effect after zombies eat a Hypno-shroom is different from Plants vs. Zombies. *If a hypnotized Gargantuar is facing another Gargantuar, it only will take four hits for one to kill the other. Either way, it is necessary to get other zombies out of the hypnotized Gargantuar's way so it can focus on the enemy. *Hypnotized zombies give off bubbles and alternate colors from purple to blue. *The player can use it for free in fourth and eighth nights of Dark Ages and Pinata Party. *It movements become more elongated once the player feeds it Plant Food. *Now, its mouth is open. *Plant Food powered Hypno-shroom will make a Zombie turn into a Gargantuar based on its time period. For example, if a Pirate Zombie eats the Hypno-shroom in Piñata Party, the zombie will transform into a modern Gargantuar. *If there are hypnotized zombies on screen when the game is finished, collecting the reward will instantly make the hypnotized zombies disappear. *Hypnotized zombies actually die once they have reached the rightmost end of the lawn. This is proven by a Gargantuar because of the footsteps it makes. ** The zombie will walk off the side of the screen with the sound of its footsteps following, and then the death sound can be heard and the level is beaten. *Hypnotized zombies are affected by the Power Toss, but they will never be tossed off the screen, similar to the Gargantuars. *If a Pianist Zombie, a Barrel Roller Zombie with its barrel, or a Mecha-Football Zombie runs into a hypnotized zombie, it will stay there, get eaten and die. *If a hypnotized zombie eats a Sun Bean before it was hypnotized, it will still generate sun as it battles with other zombies. *In the Chinese version of the game, it costs 75 sun, just like the first game. **Hypno-shroom is the only plant in this version to have two different Seed Packets (normal and costumed). *Jester Zombie (while spinning) is the only zombie in the entire series that can eat a Hypno-shroom without being affected. * Upon completing Far Future - Day 25, Crazy Dave appears and calls the level 'hypno-MAZING'. This was hinting at this mushroom's return in the next world, Dark Ages. See also *Mushrooms *Disco is Undead *Dark Ages - Night 4 *Dark Ages - Night 8 *Premium Plants es:Hipnoseta ru:Гипногриб Category:Mushrooms Category:Night obtained plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Night Category:Single-use plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars